Adultery Love
by Naru'zwifeHina
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are doing a forbidden act. Hiding their relationship from everyone, but how long will it take until they are found out. They're understanding how cruel life is, and why they didn't meet each other sooner. don't own inuyasha ch.8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic. Please flame all you want. I need the advice. I failed English throughout my high school year. Hope u enjoy.

A story like this will never be told. I am Kagome Higurashi and I am having an affair with my best friend, Sesshomaru Taisho. I am dating his younger brother InuYasha for the last 2 years. Sesshomaru is dating his fiancé Kagura Kino for 5 years. They are soon to be married next year. Sesshomaru and I love our significant other but temptation has gotten a hold on us. We have been sneaking around for 2 months and began to have feelings for him. I am not sure if he has feelings for me but it's ok. As long as I can stay by his side.

Chapter :1

As I looked on the window pane, rain drops are falling, and my heart is clenching tightly. I remember the hot passion between Sesshomaru and me." Why must I have these feelings if I know I will gain nothing from this adultery?" I am always waiting for his text, my heart leaps when it's from him. Then my heart breaks and realizes reality because when he doesn't text me or answers my text he is with Kagura. I don't dislike Kagura at all she is a very nice girl. In fact she is my best friend. I dearly care for her, but my feelings are something I cannot control. A knock on my apartment door had startled me. I ran to the door hoping it was Sessy. I was soon disappointed. "Kagome-chan! It's me Sango. Open up." Sango is my best friend since birth. We have been together since we were in diapers. I've always told her everything, but sadly this is on secret I cannot say. "Hey girl how u feeling? Your face is kind of pale." I smiled at her "I'm fine. Bored perhaps, but other than that I am fine. InuYasha is working and…" My mind suddenly wandered to Sesshomaru and my heart thumped. He's with Kagura I bet. Making love like usual. Tears started to swelling up. "Kagome?" I looked at Sango, forgetting she was here. "Ah, sorry I got distracted." We both laughed; sadly hers was genuine while my laugh was fake hiding my pain, my confusion, my jealousy.

My phone buzzed and I grew with anticipation. If my heart had a voice it would be saying "Sesshomaru?" but I realized it wasn't my heart said that. It was InuYasha. I couldn't look him in the eyes "Eh? Oh yes, I had asked him a question earlier." My heart broke because of his face looked broken. My beautiful handsome man whom I loved. "Really? Haven't noticed." My Inu was skeptical. Maybe I shouldn't talk to Sessy so much.

Later that night I went to see Sesshomaru. He had gotten off work early, so we decided to go out for a walk. Subconsciously we ended up holding each other, like it was normal. We arrived at his penthouse. He looked at me and said "Kagome let us begin this explicit affair." We slowly stripped off our clothes bit by bit. Excitement and anticipation hitting both of us. As he gently laid me down on his bed, he hovered over my breasts. Nibbling each nipple roughly. He was giving my breasts equal attention, tweaking my left nipple while his tongue licking my right. He knew my sensitive spots very well. My mind was on the verge of going blank until he lightly started kissing my body. He was going lower and lower. I can feel myself getting wet. Then I felt electricity jolting throughout my entire body. My moans became joyful screams and I was saying his name loudly. He was licking my clit. I couldn't stay still, his tongue felt so well. Sesshomaru was licking my entire pussy until I reached my orgasm. "Sesshomaru…it's not fair. Let me make…u feel good too." I pushed him down on the bed and took his long, stiff cock in my hand and slowly began stroking it. I engulfed what I was able to fit into my mouth and it was not a lot. He says I can use my mouth and tongue like a pro. As I have him engulfed I use my free hand to gently massage his balls. They feel so firm. I love that feeling. "Mmmh, Kagome you sure can use your tongue well." Twenty minutes had passed and he finally came into my mouth. He was still hard. He shoved me back roughly and just shoved himself inside me. It screamed in pain. He is so large and my tiny body always had a problem taking it. Thankfully the effects only last for a few seconds. Pleasure quickly entered my body. Even though he was too large for me to handle it felt so good. He then started the procedure. He quickly paced himself in and out of me. I screamed his name loudly and he loves every moment of it. I can see the sweat glistening his skin. He tied my hands and placed it behind the head post and roughly taken me, I felt like my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He covered my mouth as I went into compete orgasm. I screamed as loudly as I can when he came into me. It felt so good and warm.

We laid there for a couple minutes. My mind began to think about InuYasha. So I turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "Sessy I think we should stop this affair. I suspect InuYasha is beginning to wonder about us. And something else is going on too that I can't say." He blankly looked at me. "Kagome, you know as well as I do that you cannot avoid me and you cannot resist me. I am also attracted to you with every fiber of my being. So why stop now?" "Because Sesshomaru…" My heart pounded. "I think I am beginning to fall deeply in love with you." Sesshomaru's face looked shocked. This is the first time I have known him that he has actually expressed a feeling so openly. "Sesshomaru?" "Well I am not the only one it seems. I too seem to have fallen in love with you." I became very ecstatic, and then my feelings went down. I realized. What about Kagura and InuYasha? "But we can't leave Kagura or InuYasha. We love them too greatly." Even though I was saddened by it just a little bit but I agreed. "But Sessy I am getting more and more jealous each day. When you are alone with her, and making love. I don't know what to do. My heart just clenches tightly. But I agree with you." I was so indecisive. Suddenly an unpredictable thing happened. A knock on the door happened. "Sesshomaru! It's Kagura, open up sweetie." Reality hit and man did it hurt. Reality is so cruel. I quickly grabbed my things and ran into the closet. Sesshomaru just got up put some pants on, fixed the bed, and went towards the door. Oh man…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I am hiding in the closet and my heart is racing so fast. I am so scared. Why does she have to be here? Why? How long has she been there? Did she hear us? Oh no…

"Hey darling, you didn't tell me that you came out of work early? I would have come straight over here." I heard Kagura say.

"I needed some rest. I had to deal with many people to deal with at work. How did you know I would be out of work?" Sesshomaru had sounded worried, but only if you would be really hearing his voice.

Suddenly I hear shuffles and giggles and moans. Wait…ARE THEY GONNA HAVE SEX? HERE AND NOW? Please don't do anything Sesshomaru. Not while I'm here. But it was too late. They were beginning to make love while I'm in the huge closet. I didn't want to hear any more of this crap. I quickly put on my clothes and search through the closet for any exit. Kagura was getting louder and louder…I started crying. Why? Why do I have to hear this? It's not fair…why did I have to be in love Sesshomaru?

A couple hours later Kagura fell asleep. Sesshomaru opened up the closet and looked down at me. I had tears on my face still. I am confused. Should I continue to love him?

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he just looked at me.

I was full of rage so I gathered my things and stormed outta the penthouse. He chased after me with concern or at least I think he is I'm not so sure anymore. "Kagome, what is the matter with you?"

I scoffed. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? I was locked in the closet for 2 hours hearing the moans of the person whom I am not sure I love anymore and my best friend. Sesshomaru you don't understand how I feel. You don't. I never wanna see you ever again!"

I left him there with a hurt look on his face. But he doesn't understand. How can you fuck someone and have the other person who just confessed to you in a closet. It's not right! I wish I can just forget everything. I don't wanna remember his touch, his scent, how he says my name. I wish to just not remember anymore. InuYasha I'm so sorry. I haven't been faithful to you at all.

After a while I had gotten home all tired. InuYasha was waiting for me to come home. He looked concern.

"Kags what happened you were out very late" He said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. I looked like I have been hit by a car. "Oh...uh I really don't want to talk about hit honey. I just wanna sleep. I was at a rave. This girl I meet at the bar had kind of persuaded me into going and I was dancing like crazy. I'm sorry baby. Let's just sleep."

I can tell Inu didn't buy it but what else can I say? He will never believe me. Or more like he will believe me actually but I will never know what he would think. But I do know that he will be disgusted with me. This isn't right. I'm hurting myself now. This is for the best. I will never see Sesshomaru ever again.

We crawled into bed and he held him tightly. My heart was crying. This man right here I know will never do me wrong. I can't believe I have treated him horribly. I love InuYasha so much. "Kags are you sure nothing is up? You seem so sad. Is it something you can't tell me?" Then outta nowhere I cried like a baby. "I can never tell you. I'm sorry Inu, I am so sorry." All I could do was cry on his chest. He will never know the sin I have committed. So I can stay with him I'll never tell anyone.

Morning came and Inu was gone. Last night was horrible. Ugh I don't want to wake up! *knock knock* huh? Wonder who I could be. I put my robe on and walked towards the door and opened it up. "Hello? " It was Sesshomaru. Oh no. I quickly tried closing the door on his face. I was too scared to confront him. "Kagome I want to talk let me in now." I didn't want to. "I have nothing to say to you. I'm gonna end this relationship now so get out!"

I had no strength left and I had just woken up so I am extremely weak. He forcefully opened the door and I'm on the floor scared and ready to cry. I didn't even look him in the eyes. Those eyes tempt me. They draw me, like they have a power to seduce anyone and I am no exception. "We have to talk. Now." I ignored him fully. I didn't want to see him. "I am not talking to you so go away. I hate you and never wish to see you. Don't you have any other mistresses you have to see?" He hovered over my body that was on the couch. He was mad or even beyond that. "Kagome." All he had to do is say my name and I was like putty. But this time I was scared. I sensed immense anger.

"Kagome you know damn well I don't have other women. I only see you. I admit I love you very much. I don't wish to part from you." I quickly got up wanting to back up from him. But I fell forward landing on Sesshomaru. I began crying. Sessy I can't do it anymore. I love InuYasha. I love him so much, but I love you too. Why didn't we meet much sooner? Why did we have to fall in love with each other? This isn't fair! InuYasha doesn't deserve this treatment and neither does Kagura. So Sesshomaru please leave now. I don't want to see you anymore."

Suddenly the door opened and it was InuYasha. "What's going on here?" InuYasha saw me on top of Sesshomaru crying. I have nothing to say to this. I really don't. "She fell if that's what you are wondering. It was only a coincidence that this position is what we happened to land on when I caught her. But her crying is something I am unsure of."

I looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha I'm so sorr-." Everything went black. And I don't remember a thing. Only thing I remember is hearing both of the guys calling out to me worried like.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I felt all groggy like when I woke up. I could hear noises you would only hear in a hospital. Am I in one? I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was so blurry. I felt like a newborn opening their eyes for the first time. I could see someone walking towards me. Man I wish my eyes weren't so blurry. "Ms. Higurashi, my name is Dr. Hisoka Kiyomizu. I will be your doctor this evening." My vision started getting better. He was such a handsome guy, wow.

"Dr. Kiyomizu, um where is my boyfriend, InuYasha? And his older brother Sesshomaru." I felt like knives had stuck into me when I said his name. "I had told them to wait outside. I have news to tell you, and I thought you would like to talk privately." He guessed correctly. But I probably already know the news. I have actually been suspecting it for a while.

"It seems you are pregnant with twins, and you are hitting your 5th week." He says but I just looked at him with an expression I am unable to describe myself. I only feel numb; my entire body had felt numb. I couldn't move or even blink. I'm pregnant. I am actually pregnant. Is my world really this fucked up? I was on the pill. I mean I knew the pill was messing with my period, but it was supposed to be effective. Twins… but who is the father? If I remember correctly I had slept with them both 5 weeks ago. This is so unreal.

"Ms. Higurashi, congratulations. Would you like me to inform your boyfriend?" I vaguely hear him say. Some part of me that was still functioning shook my head. I didn't want InuYasha to know unless I was absolutely sure he was the father. I'm not even sure if I want Sesshomaru finding out. What do I do? This is unfair. I am blessed, yet cursed to have children right now. "Alright, then I will begin to get you some information on pregnancy and a release form to get you out of here. But Ms. Higurashi, I suggest you do tell your boyfriend and the elder brother of this situation. You are carrying twins. It is going to be harder from this day forward." How did he know? Is it possible he already knows of my affair? I need to escape.

My consciousness came back to me when he left the room. And I realized that my hand was on my lower abdomen. "This can't be. They have paternity tests don't they? Maybe I should buy one at a store." A knock on the door startled me. It was both the guys and Sango. I felt guilty. "Kags, are you ok?" InuYasha had asked. I smiled at him. No matter what I have done he would always be worried about me. I love him so much, he is everything to me. And I have destroyed it. But I have to keep this a secret from everyone. "Hey hun. I'm sorry for worrying you. The doc said it was from stress and I'm a little anemic." I stared at Sesshomaru, he was the cause of all this. But I am too at guilt.

After I had left from the hospital InuYasha drove us home. His silence was killing me, but I could tell he had something on his mind. I decided since he was not gonna talk I will say something first. "Inu, are you ok? You have been silent since we left the hospital." He didn't answer but he was contemplating on what to say to me. "Look hun, why don't we go out to eat and we can talk there." I grew nervous. He turned around and drove to a little restaurant. It was the first place we meet. We arrived there and got seated. Inu looked at me. "Kags what's really going on? Lately everything has been weird lately." I looked down unsure how to tell him. Do I want to tell him? Should I? Oh the confusion is killing me. I glanced at him and his beautiful features. He looks exactly like his mother if she were alive. "I'm sorry Inu, but nothing is really wrong. I can't tell you yet. I wish to say this secret at the right time."

"Are you having an affair with Sesshomaru?" he said. His voice was kind of shaking hoping he was wrong on this. I answered with a no. to make his fears go away I had to tell him that I was pregnant. "InuYasha I am going to be completely honest with you" with a hint of lie "I am not having an affair, but I am pregnant. I am 5 weeks pregnant with twins." He looked at me shocked. But what he said was something I was not expecting him to say to me. "Kags I am not ready for children yet. This is all happening to fast. I need some time to think." I got up and just left. I didn't want to be near him at all. I picked up my phone and called a cab to take me home. InuYasha never came after me. The cab came and took me home. That entire day I was in the bathroom crying. I had felt my heart breaking apart so much. The man I love so much refuses to have children with me. My phone rang and it was Sesshomaru. I picked it up and answered. "What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"I want to have a word with you now" he said sternly. I grew with anger and longing. I wanted to see him too. "Sesshomaru I am sorry but I never wish to see you again. i hate you so much. I regret ever giving into temptation with you. InuYasha hates me now." I cried. I didn't expect Sesshomaru to be outside the door. He bardged in the house and entered the bathroom. He carried me out and p[ut me on the couch. I fought him the entire time, tryiung to get him to leave me alone. "Sesshomaru leave me alone I hate you! Go away! I never wish to see you again." I angrily said. He stared at me expressionless. "You tell me what's wrong and I will leave you alone. Maybe. I don't want this relationship to end so bitterly. "No go away!" I tried pushing him and punching him but nothing would work.

"GO AWAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I AM GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO INU'S BABIES." I cried so loudly. "Kagome?" Sango said. I looked at Sango and she looked at me with shock. "what's going on? Is it true then? Are you sleeping with Sesshomaru-san?" I didn't look her in the face and my silence spoke for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.: 4

Sango was standing there looking at me with such disgust and disbelief. "Kagome-chan, why? Why did you sleep with Sesshomaru? Don't you love InuYasha? What's wrong with you?" I can't blame Sango for being mad at me. I deserve everything that's coming to me. "I'm sorry…I have no way of justifying what I have done but, I did love Sesshomaru, I loved him a lot. Now I don't since I found out I am having twins I have come to a realization. I am only gonna be his number two, and he will by my number two. I love InuYasha more than anyone. So I am ending it."

Sango just sighed and sat next to me. "Alright. Then who is the father?" My heart jumped. I wasn't sure actually. But even so they will always be InuYasha's. "InuYasha's the father I'm sure of it" I said. Sango got up and pulled out her keys. "Kagome I don't agree with what you have done, not one bit but you will have to tell InuYasha someday. And you better be ready for the consequences." Then Sango left. I hate myself. I should have never done this. Never.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry but I think we should see each other anymore. I love InuYasha and I am having his babies. I think we should reset our relationship just as friends." Sesshomaru just left silently. He said nothing and for that I was glad. I got up and went to take a shower. I just kept thinking to myself. 'wow I really am pregnant, with twins. I wonder if it will be.' I wonder if Inu will accept these children…I wonder. I can't believe I am 5 weeks. This…this is unbelievable.

I got outta the shower and entered the bedroom to see InuYasha sitting down. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I went towards him and hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. He looked heart broken. "Inu? Are you ok? You seem sad." He held me so tightly, places me on his lap and kissed me. "Kags give birth. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just jealous of you and Sesshomaru always being together. I thought you were being unfaithful." Sorry Inu, I was being unfaithful. "InuYasha, just know I have always been in love with you. I don't wanna be with anyone else." We laid back and kissed. Then things started getting out of hand.

**LOVE MAKING TIME! LOL!**

Our lips never left each other as we began caressing every inch of our bodies. I started unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his rough, beautiful skin. The Taisho's are very fortunate with their looks. InuYasha is completely shirtless. His chest is very muscular and shaped handsomely. I can feel myself getting wet from just kissing him. I traced his entire body outline with my hands as I hear my own moans. we stopped kissing so we can catch our breath, I took my chance and stripped him of his pants. "Kags should we be doing this? Will it hurt the babies?" he asked concerned by hurting me. I laughed and told him it was ok just as long as we don't get rough. I pulled his boxers down and took his shaft into my mouth. I gently massaged him will my tongue swirling it around and then out of nowhere I took his entire cock into my mouth. And he loved every second of it. I am using my throat to massage his dick and it's kinky. I started playing with my clit and moaning had made my voice vibrate on his cock.

"Kagome place your ass in my face." And I did. He just wanted to 69. He licked my pussy while I was sucking his cock. But I couldn't stay in this world anymore with how great his tongue felt. I couldn't handle it. I got off of him and straddle him. I forced his cock into my wet cavern and rode Inu. "Ah...oh yes InuYasha! Your cock is the best! Oh yes!" I screamed. InuYasha's face was in complete bliss, his face looked like he was trying to control himself, but he was losing to me. I could tell he didn't like not being able to control this situation. I was pumping him up and down, I starting blanking out so I went faster.

InuYasha couldn't handle being controlled so he pushed me off and roughly laid me on the bed and just entered me. I screamed at the top of my lungs wanting him to go faster, harder. "OH YES! INU-BABY! GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD." He was grunting and moaning which made his voice was so sexy.

2 hours had past and we were still going at it. "K...ag...sss I'm…c-c-coming..." he said. I was completely out of it by then. Making love with Inu was always so hot. It always took forever when we were so into it. We just lay in bed exhausted wondering what time it was. "Inu I love you so much. Please remember that always ok?" he just nodded. I love InuYasha I do but sadly the entire time I was actually thinking about Sesshomaru. And this time I will not deny it. But I will not go to him. I will kill, destroy, and even annihilate these feelings I have for Sesshomaru. Happiness will never be mine to obtain. Any yearning I have for Sesshomaru has been destroyed. Goodbye my sweet love. My temptation. The next time we meet is when we are complete friends and nothing more. I will love only Inu.

**Love making stop…and 5 months has pasted**

"Well Ms. Higurashi it seems your pregnancy is going well. Would you like to know the sex of your children?" said the doctor. Inu looked down at me smiling. I nodded yes to the doctor gleefully. "Let's see here. Hmm well it seems you are going to have a girl. Wait two girls…and a boy! My, my congratulations to you both it seems you are to have triplets! Such wonderful news." I was excited and scared at the same time. Wow I can't believe that. I'm going to be a mother to 3 kids. "Kagome! I am so happy!" "Same here! I am so happy. Triplets. It's going to be tough from now on." He just smiled without a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 ½ months later 3****rd**** POV **

Kagome is lying in hospital bed screaming from her contractions. Everyone came to see the arrival of the new generation. As well as Sesshomaru. "I hope Kagome-chan will be alright. It sounds like she's in so much pain" said Kagura. Sesshomaru grabbed his fiancé and pulled her close to him trying to reassure his love.

He and Kagome have not spoken to each other since the day they 'broke' up. He had tried getting into contact with her a couple weeks later, but she had made her point. She really did never want to see him again. Suddenly a cry was heard from the emergency room. They all knew Kagome had given birth to the first child, then the second, then the third. She was in labor for 13 hours. Kagome had given birth to two girls and 1 boy. The doctor had come out and announced that the children were perfectly healthy.

"Doctor, may I see my fiancé? Is she all right?"

The doctor nervously said "Unfortunately your fiancé is in critical care. She is unconscious and has lost a lot of blood."

Sesshomaru had gotten up from his seat and looked at the doctor with a worried look. Kagura looked at him surprised. She had never seen her lover show such emotions towards another being before. Was he in love with her, she thought. Inuyasha had asked if anyone was allowed to see her for the time being, but the doctor had rejected the request and suggested on her getting some rest before she is allowed some visitors.

"What of the children then? May we see them?" Sesshomaru had asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded "Right this way"

He led everyone to see the triplets, and when they saw them they were so small and fleshy. Sango had stood next to the doctor and sighed with relief. "Thank you doctor…um I never asked but what is your name?" she wishes to know the man's name that delivered her nieces and nephew.

"My name is Miroku Saito, and might I asked your name beautiful one?" he said with a million dollar smile. It had made Sango blush to point she was very red. She had never been called beautiful by such a handsome man before. "Sango, Sango Takeda". She was completely nervous around him suddenly.

Kagura was still thinking about Sesshomaru's strange behavior. He was looking at the children so lovingly as if they were his own. But that would have been impossible. That would mean that he would have gone behind her back and had an affair. Suddenly he looked at her and said he was going to the bathroom. She looked at him as if nothing were wrong and said ok.

Sesshomaru had actually planned to go down the hallway and enter Kagome's room. He saw he lying on the bed peacefully, looking so beautiful. She had a large IUV inserted in her arm. Supplying her with blood to make up for the quantity she lost. He hovered over her to get a piece of strand out of her face so he can look directly at her. He wasn't sure what made him so attracted to Kagome. All he knew was he loved her very much. He could be himself around her and vice versa. "Kagome, even though you do not feel the same way as I do, I have not given up on you. I have fallen in love with you deeply. Even though it is too late. Your heart no longer falters towards me. Please wake up. I wish to hear your voice."

A slight moan and escaped from Kagome's lips. Her crystal blue eyes had begun to slowly open. Everything in line of vision was blurry. But she had heard the sound she wanted to hear for so long. "Sesshy. What are doing here? Where are my babies? Are they all right?"

He chuckled and said that they were fine. A sigh of relief has escaped her. To hear that her children are safe, she was happy. Her vision had gotten better and she realized that Sesshomaru was looking intently at her. He wasn't sure but there was a question he must ask Kagome. And he was afraid of what she might say. Instead he held it inside himself.

"Kagome, I am sorry for the troubles I have cost you. I wish to let you know that I will never haunt you again. I truly am sorry. But I do not wish to stop our relationship. I very much would like to be with you again. I love you." But then the door had cracked open and they both turned to look at it. Standing in the doorway was Kagura and she had heard everything judging by her expression.

"I'm..i.." then she ran out the door quickly and Sesshomaru chased after her. Kagome was left dumbfounded and guilty. Kagura did not deserve such treatment. And didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Including herself. She is a mother now, so that means she has to give up everything for her children so they can be happy and loved. She loved InuYasha and she was gonna keep Sesshomaru and her relationship as a mere memory. Her love for Sesshomaru was very great that she thought it overlapped her love for Inu, but she knew she would be happier with InuYasha.

"I'm sorry Sesshy…" and she pulled her bed covers and began sobbing, and apologizing. She knew her life would never be the same since she had began her affair. She was too afraid Inu might find out. And she didn't wish to destroy that.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

Weeks had gone by since that incident in the hospital. she replayed that scene over and over again in her head. The triplets had gone home with her finally since they were big enough to come home. The girls were named Rin and Aya. The youngest son was named Shippo. Rin and Aya were identical twins, with the same hair, eyes, and smile. Shippo had a lot of Kagome's features. She looked at her three babies and just sighed. "Man they are a handful. I don't know how Angelina Jolie can handle it."

"Well she did have help from her family and her husband."

Kagome turned around and smiled. "InuYasha, hey" She went up towards her fiancé and put her arms around him. "What are you doing home so early? Don't you have work?"

"I left. I would rather spend my time here with you than work."

She gave InuYasha a deeper hug. "I love you so much."

Suddenly Kagome's phone rang and she went towards it and saw something horrendous. Her face went pale, she began sweating and she felt like everyone could hear her heart beat thumping. A text message from Kagura it has said 'I know those aren't InuYasha's babies. I know you had an affair with Sesshomaru. You will pay you little slut.' She was horrified, she knew they were Inu's babies. All three of them are his. The date matches up, but she started feeling scared and unsure.

"Kagome what's wrong? You look like as if somebody had died".

She just looked at him and put on a fake smile.

"It's nothing hun, hey lets go out later for lunch. I would like that very much. You, me, and the kids what do you say?" InuYasha could tell there was something wrong. He just needed proof.

"Oh yeah InuYasha I need to drop by the convenience story so I'll be right back watch the kids for me please?"

Kagome had dropped by the story to pick up three paternity tests; she needed to be sure these were InuYasha's children and not Sesshomaru. Coincidentally Sesshomaru had entered the store as well, and he saw Kagome holding the paternity tests. He was shocked, was she having second thoughts? Whose children were they?

"Kagome? What are you doing here? What are those for?"

Kagome looked at him with shock and anger. She didn't want to see him right now. She would rather see a dead body than him.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me? And why did you tell Kagura about us? You could have lied to her?"

"What are you talking about? I never told Kagura anything. She figured it out by herself. Why are you holding those paternity tests for? I thought you said they were InuYasha's?"

A whole bunch of emotions appeared inside of Kagome, but the one that showed on her face was fear. She began sobbing. She wasn't going to lie anymore. She wasn't sure who the father was. All she knew it was one of the Taisho's. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her tightly. He tried calming her down so she can think clearly.

"Kagome you must calm down. You are a mother and you have to do what is right for your children. Now if you are unsure if he is the father I will be glad take the test so he does not need to know."

Relief overwhelmed Kagome. 'Sesshomaru is right. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself.' Kagome thought. She got herself together and bought the tests. First things first she swabbed Sesshomaru's mouth three times and placed it inside the tub. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I really have no way of thanking you for this."

Sesshomaru just smiled and whispered in her ear "Just want you to remember those nights when you screamed my name, which will be enough for me". Kagome blushed remembering every event. She could never forget those events. She never forgot their first night together. Sesshomaru left with a smirk on his face and Kagome just looked at his back longing for him again.

She arrived home and noticed InuYasha was sleeping on the couch. She smiled at him. 'He must have had a long day at work.' She entered the kids' room and did the whole procedure and placed money inside the envelope and sent it. Now all she does is waiting. She went next to InuYasha and cuddled right next to him.

**A month later…..**

A notice came into the mail addressed to Kagome. It was from the Lab that had done the test. She read the results and immediately her face became pale.

To Ms. Kagome Higurashi:

I am informing you of the results of the paternity test. In the case of Rin Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho is the father. In the case of Aya Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho is the father. In the case of Shippo Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho is not the father. I hope this has given you the answers in which you were searching for.

Thank You and Sincerely,

Amamiya Laboratory Corp.

Kagome could not believe it. is it possible that this can happen? Can they really have two different fathers? Kagome crumpled up the paper and hid it in her dresser. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru please pick up. I need you badly right now" Kagome said while shaking.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru? I-I-I got the letter back. The girls are yours, but Shippo is not. Is this possible?"

"Hmm. it is possible. I have read this online before. I am coming over."

"Wait! Great he always hangs up."

Sesshomaru arrived at the apartment in 20 minutes and saw Kagome sitting on the couch with all the 2 month old babies. Kagome just started crying while staring at the babies. "You know I always had a feeling that the babies weren't his. Well Shippo is. You wanna know the funny thing? I don't regret what happened between us. I had actually fallen in love with you during our time together. That day at the hospital when you told me you loved me, I was incredibly happy. But now Kagura is going to destroy that. She might tell InuYasha, and I am afraid of that. I don't want that to happen. I do love InuYasha so much, but I love you too."

Sesshomaru had nothing to say. he wanted to hold her and caress her just so he could feel her touch again. Suddenly a knock came on the door and InuYasha popped up. "So it's true. You guys betrayed me."

"InuYasha, no!"

"Don't lie to me Kagome I heard everything you said outside. Shippo is my son, but not Aya and Rin. How could you do this to me? What have I possibly done to deserve this?"

Kagome looked him in the eye and said "InuYasha, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. I had a moment of weakness and I had an affair with Sesshomaru. I love him then and I still love him now. I really do. I'm not gonna lie anymore. But I want you to know that my feelings with you are real. I have never lied about anything until now."

InuYasha looked at her disgusted. He couldn't even look at her. Out of nowhere Kagura came through the door and she looked very pissed off. "This is what you get you stupid bitch. This is your reward for taking my fiancé away from me. How could you do this to me? Both you are disgusting. Do you not care whom you would hurt in the future? Well did you? I wanted to have your children Sesshomaru, I wanted them!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her and for the first time in his life he got on his knees and apologized. He has committed a sin and hurt a person he was once in love with. Kagura was shocked by his action, a was s well as InuYasha and Kagome. "Forgive me Kagura. Kagome had not started this affair, I had. And she also is the one who ended it. Realizing what she is doing. It is my fault for falling in love with Kagome. She has always understood me very well. Kagura, please forgive her. But your hatred towards me may go on."

Kagura looked at him. She had felt very angry and humiliated. She was jealous of Kagome who she felt like she had everything. A sigh came out of her mouth soon after. "Fine whatever I forgive you both. I was getting tired of being with you anyway Sesshomaru. Everything had to be perfection in your family. Kagome, your life is going to be hell from now on if you wanna be with Sesshomaru." InuYasha sat next to Kagome and looked at her eyes. "You really did love me right? Then tell me one thing. Why did you cheat on me? I will never forgive you. And I will never forgive you. Nor will I allow Sesshomaru to have you!" InuYasha faced everyone and told them to get the fuck out. Kagome began yelling to InuYasha so he could stop.

After he had pushed them out InuYasha being delusional held onto Kagome. "Kagome, you are mine understand? You are not allowed to go outside anymore. I'll have someone deliver you everything you need. I don't want you meeting Sesshomaru ever again. I love you and I forgive you for cheating on me."

For the first time since she had been with InuYasha she has never been this afraid of him, ever. "oh no. what have I done."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**BACK TO KAGOME'S POV**

A few months have passed and the kids have grown quite a bit. But I think InuYasha's mental stated has gone down. Lately InuYasha has been acting weird, and very possessive. I can't leave nor am I allowed to talk to Sesshomaru. He has also been accusing me of things. My triplets are growing up fast and I don't want them to be in this kind of environment. It's not safe. InuYasha comes home and yells at me all the time then will act very sweet the next minute. And lately I feel like its escalating. At night when I lie in bed I can feel him breathing down my next angrily. Like he wants to kill me. What am I to do? Is this my punishment?

"Kagome."

I look up and see his eyes, they are so dark. "Yes InuYasha?"

"I want to fuck, come here."

My heart started pounding; I can feel the blood draining from my face. I shook my head. I was frightened by him. "What do you mean NO? You can't refuse me, you stupid bitch. Why do you think I have been so kind towards you? Huh? A normal person would not have let you stay here or love you anymore after your affair with my half-brother."

He grabbed me by the hair and I began screaming in pain. He pulled me towards his face so I can look him in the eye. "InuYasha please let me go the babies are crying. Please let me go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry InuYasha. Please, if you let me hush them up I will do anything you ask. I won't refuse." I cried.

As he released me I backed away as quickly as I could. But he grabbed me again and forced me into the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and hovered over my body. "I have been nothing but kind to you Kagome. I never loved anyone more in my entire life time. So why did you do this to me? I gave you everything." My tears had not stopped streaming down my reddened face.

"I felt a connection with him. My body always yearned for him. I'm sorry InuYasha, I truly am but Sesshomaru is my true soul mate. Ever since the day we met. I always felt a connection between us. But at the time I was in love with you. Isn't that what you are supposed to do? When you want something you will do anything to have it? Well that's what he did." He smacked my face repeatedly. InuYasha was never this violent before. I did this to him.

InuYasha had finished his business with me and just left me alone. I quickly got up and dressed myself. I went into the living room to see the triplets sleeping, and made a mess in their diapers. InuYasha was leaving when I noticed he had left his cell phone. I quickly grabbed it and hide it from him. "Kagome, be sure not to leave and do not answer the phone." I just nodded my head. Then he was gone.

I waited for a few minutes to be sure he wasn't coming back. Then I dialed Sango's number. It rang a bunch a times. Then she picked up, "Sango-chan? Please help me. InuYasha is acting crazy. I know what I did was wrong but please help me."

"Kagome-chan? Are you ok? Tell me what's going on."

Kagome began to bleed her heart out to her friend. She told her of what has been happening. How he hits her, and he how he had raped her not to long ago. "Sango-chan, I know I have done such a horrible thing but I don't deserve this. I really don't. Please help me." Then the phone line went dead. "Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan?" Sango got her keys and quickly ran out the apartment door. She dialed Sesshomaru number and called.

Sesshomaru answered his phone. "Hello?" "Sesshomaru? This is Sango. I think Kagome is in trouble. InuYasha has been abusing her and he got to the point he raped her. I need you help!" Sesshomaru was completely pissed off. He hasn't had any contact with his kids, then he just found out the love of his life is being abused, AND RAPED? This was far too much. "I'm on my way." He slammed is phone on the counter and had left his house. He was upset beyond upset even. Kagome was the first girl to ever make him feel anything. He remembers the first night they met. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sango and Sesshomaru had met up with each other at InuYasha's apartment. They both looked at one another and could tell the other what they were feeling based on their appearances. Sango and Sesshomaru went inside the complex and arrived in front of the apartment, but by then InuYasha's men had seen them and called for him. "Kagome? Are you here?" asked Sango. "Sango-chan? Is that really you?" Kagome had come into full view of her best friend and Kagome saw the man she has been yearning to see.

"Sesshomaru, you came, you're really here."

Kagome ran up to Sango and Sesshomaru and embraced her friends. "I have missed you so much. I can't leave or have any freedom at all period. Please help me sneak out of here and let me stay somewhere. I don't want to be here. Look at what he has done to me."

She undressed herself and they had seen some bruises, old cut wounds, and what had caught their attention were her eyes. They had lost their shine. Sesshomaru had embraced Kagome tightly. "Come, get your stuff packed and get the children ready." Kagome nodded and began proceeding to get all of her belongings and her babies.

Twenty minutes later InuYasha came busting through the door furious. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HUH? CARE TO ANSWER KAGOME?" Kagome began shaking with fear. InuYasha has traumatized her severely. But she somehow had the courage to stand up to him. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking my kids. I am sick and tired of being attacked by you. You used to be so kind to me. I am sorry for cheating on you, I really am but I love Sesshomaru now." InuYasha was blinded by rage he grabbed a pocket knife and went straight towards Sesshomaru. Kagome screamed for him to stop while covering Sesshomaru's body. Then she was struck. InuYasha's knife had been impaled on her side. Blood began quickly streaming down her legs. Sango screamed, Sesshomaru was too shocked to move, and InuYasha had finally opened his eyes. He had seen the damaged he had done and began crying.

"Kagome, I-I-I'm s-so so-sorry."

Knowing how weak she was getting she was losing a lot of blood. She walked towards InuYasha and smiled weakly. "It's ok. I knew you were just angry and had to get it out somehow." Breathing became harder for her, her vision was getting blurry. "InuYasha, I still love you. You know I do. Don't let you hatred get the best of you. You have to be strong for your son Shippo. Remember? InuYasha one day you will find someone you truly love and who will love you back more than I ever will. I'm-I'm…sure of-"

She dropped to the floor and immediately InuYasha began wailing. He killed someone, someone who he had cherished so much. Sango quickly called an ambulance and Sesshomaru had put pressure on Kagome's wound. "Kagome, you will not die. You hear me! We have finally got to be together again please don't leave me alone. I don't know how I will be able to survive please, stay alive for me!" 

hey guys sorry about not updating quickly enough. my laptop has been in a shop for repairs. and i have no other computer. i am so sorry. and i know you probably want to hit kagome and say she got what she deserved. but hey lol its w.e anyways enjoy my new chapter. i am coming up with a new story :) hope ya'll like it when i put it up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Kagome was in the ER. The knife had gone through her right side and nipped a little bit of her liver. She was still going to be in surgery before it got dangerous. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and the triplets were there. Sango was furious, and on the verge of tears. She looked at Sesshomaru angrily and loudly screamed "This is your entire fault! If you had ignored Kagome like a gentleman those children and this entire situation wouldn't have happened." She got closer to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes, "Do you feel proud of your accomplishments? Do you feel happy with situation you have caused?" Sesshomaru's face was stoic. Sango was enraged so she slapped Sesshomaru with all her might. "You are an evil bastard! You thought of Kagome as your plaything! She's a human with feelings!" She slapped him again. Miroku grabbed Sango as he saw how Sesshomaru had felt. Sango clasped in Miroku's arms.

InuYasha was huddling in the corner with the 6 month old triplets. InuYasha was frightened and in self-loathing. He had hurt the love of his life. He nearly killed her cause of his rage. He had loved Kagome for years, but when he found out she was having an affair with his older brother something had come over him. He was furious, hurt, and confused. He could hear the babies breathing. He looked at them and saw Aya and Rin looked exactly like Kagome. They had her rosy cheeks, her jet black beautiful hair, and her spunk. The only thing that was different was the eyes. Aya had her father's eyes, and Rin had her mother's eyes. Shippo had InuYasha's features mixed in there. He had InuYasha's bushy hair, the energy, and his eyes.

A doctor came through the double doors and announced that Kagome will be alright and she could go home in a week. Sango slowly walked towards the doctor and asked "May we see her doctor?" The doctor nodded his head. "But only for a while. The young lady is awake but sedated. She will need her rest." They all walked in an orderly fashioned but hastily towards Kagome.

They arrived in her room and see Kagome lying in the hospital bed. She looked at everyone and weakly smiled. "Everyone…I'm sorry for making you worry, really I apologize." Kagome scanned the room and saw InuYasha. She noticed how he felt so insignificant. "InuYasha come here." She looked at everyone else in the room. "Can I speak to him alone with my children?" Sango looked at her worried. Worried InuYasha might do something to her. "Sango-chan, it's all right. I'll be fine." And with that they left the room. Kagome looked at InuYasha and she knew how sorry he was for hurting her. "InuYasha you are my first love. I had experienced so much being with you. Look you gave me a son." InuYasha broke down in tears. "Kagome... I never wanted this. It's my fault; my anger shouldn't have gotten that bad." Kagome laughed, "Inu honey this is my entire fault. If I had told you from the beginning none of this would have happened. I had been seeing your elder brother for almost a year, I didn't love him at first, but the more we were around each other our feelings grew. InuYasha I'm so sorry. After I found out I was pregnant with the triplets I stopped all contact with him. I wanted you entirely. But my heart truly yearned for him. InuYasha I'm deeply sorry, but I want Sesshomaru." Tears started streaming down her face. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. InuYasha admitted to himself to Kagome. "Kags, I think I think we didn't love each other like we thought we did. We just got so used to each other because we have been together for so long. I will say this it's going to take some time before I can trust you ever again, but I do want to see my son again." Kagome weakly smiled. She had destroyed his trust in women. "That's fair hun" InuYasha grabbed Aya and Rin and gave them to Kagome. "They truly look like you. I don't see anything of my brother." Kagome laughed. "Silly they have his ears and Aya has his eyes." InuYasha looked at Shippo and felt calm. "Hey little guy, I hope you don't hate us in the future. We both love you very much." InuYasha cried while holding his son. "Inu, can you send Sesshomaru in?" He reluctantly said yes, but was respecting her wishes. He left the room with Shippo and went towards Sesshomaru who was waiting in the waiting area. "Yo, she's waiting for you but before you go." He handed Shippo to Sango, and punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru fell to the floor surprised. InuYasha felt like he had accomplished something great. "That's for sleeping with my fiancé. You are a piece of shit and I will hate you for life." He took a deep breath and calmly said "but I will be civil with you for the sake of the children and Kagome. She's my best friend." Sesshomaru looked at him and walked towards Kagome's room. Miroku and Sango looked at InuYasha questionably "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yea I'm sure." He said as he took Shippo back.

Sesshomaru entered her room and looked at her he felt tremendous guilt. He walked up to her with look that she had never seen on his face. "My love, please don't look at me like that. This is not your fault. We knew this was going to happen when we started this." She reached for his hands and smiled, "Sesshomaru Taisho I love you with all my heart, and you are my true love." His heart melted and he smiled.

Sesshomaru thought to himself '_She truly is the only person who can make me smile and feel human.'_

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I will visit you tomorrow, for now get some rest." She gave him a look of reluctance. "But I don't want you to leave" she pouted. He gave her a stern look that a parent would give to a child for not listening. "You barely survived a stab wound, gave birth to three children, where in an abusive relationship, and were sexually assaulted by your husband. You are going to get rest or so help me God I will strap you down to that bed until the doctors say it is ok for you to leave." She gave him a surprised look and complied. "I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she saw the love of her life walk away. "Kagome you are the love of my life. I love you as well. Just so you know I will never say that again." She blushed and covered her face with the blanket. He smirked and walked away.

Sesshomaru entered the waiting area e told everyone that Kagome is resting and they should visit her tomorrow. Sango was happy to know she is ok as well was Miroku.

Hey guys sorry it took so long. I got a hold of a laptop for now \(^. ^)/ Ive started on a new story this one finishes next chapter or 2 depends on how I feel. Thanks for being patient :3


End file.
